sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Renée Carlson
)]] Name: Renée Carlson Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Schoolwork, SOTF-TV, socializing, computers Appearance: Renée is a short (5’0”), light (102 lbs.) girl. She has curly, dark brown hair, which she wears at shoulder length. Her eyes are light blue. Renée is slightly nearsighted, but dislikes how glasses look; she normally wears contact lenses, but when she forgets, she simply squints a lot. Renée’s face is fairly soft, though her ears and nose both seem a bit oversized. Her complexion is good, largely because she makes sure to take good care of her skin, washing her face frequently and avoiding oily foods. She is Caucasian, with some French heritage in her family. Renée has fairly lax posture, often standing in a slump with her hands in her pockets. This makes her appear even smaller than she actually is. Her fashion sense is fairly well cultivated. She prefers blouses with vertical seams and patterns, and tight, thin jeans, which in some part counteract her small stature, making her look a little bit taller than she is, though this is usually not particularly noticeable. She is fond of bright colors and hats. She detests high heels, always preferring more comfortable footwear. On the day she was chosen, Renée was wearing a pair of tight jeans, white sneakers, a bright pink blouse, a lime green sweater, and a red pageboy cap. Biography: Renée has led a fairly easy life. Born into a family with two older sisters, she was doted on from birth by them and her parents. Her parents quickly decided that Renée was destined to be the smart daughter, exposing her to classical music and books, which she seemed to take to easily. By kindergarten, Renée was reading at a rudimentary level, and knew extremely simple math. Due to her family’s wealth (her father being a well-respected doctor), she was easily able to attend Silver Dragon Academy, a prestigious private school. Renée devoted much of her time to being sure that she excelled in academics. After all, it was what her parents expected of her, and it was an area in which her sisters could not compete. Her oldest sister, Susan, wanted to be an actress, and the middle sister, Josephine, displayed an artistic streak. The three siblings were great friends, spending as much time together as possible, though Renée’s sisters occasionally got on her nerves, especially when they gave her a hard time about her height. Renée has always been the shortest member of her family, with the next shortest, Susan, still standing three and a half inches taller than her. Her relationship with her parents has also always been good. From a young age, Renée has felt comfortable confiding in them, knowing she can count on them for unconditional love and support. While they have encouraged her to do well, and pushed her in the direction of academics, she believes that they would support her even if she chose a different path; her interests simply happen to sync well with their desires for her future. Renée did not restrain her socializing to her family. She quickly became friends with many of her schoolmates, both those in her class and those in other grades. Until about sixth grade, she was blissfully ignorant of social status and popularity, but as she entered the middle school years, these things became more apparent. Suddenly, some of her friends wouldn’t speak to each other, separating into cliques and forming childish enmities. Faced with the choice of becoming a second rate popular girl under the older kids or being excluded from the group, Renée chose to do her own thing, ignoring the main socialites and befriending younger students, setting up her own clique. They weren’t quite as glamorous as the popular girls, but they were far more accepting and generally kinder. Renée made it her goal to make people feel welcome, seeking out younger students who were bullied and integrating them into her social circle. Of course, she got into squabbles with some of the popular girls over this, but she never got too upset, and had a quick enough wit to give almost as good as she took. Renée is a natural leader sort. She likes being listened to, and, while she eagerly welcomes constructive criticism, she can become somewhat snippy with what she perceives as backtalk. Luckily, her normally fair and unbiased demeanor has kept this from being an issue too frequently, as few of her friends have cause to question her. Renée has kept her grades up. While not valedictorian material, she consistently scores in the top quarter of her class. She has a particular aptitude for math and chemistry, subjects in which there are clear right and wrong answers. She has difficulties with physical education, as her small frame prevents her from playing any sort of aggressive role in sports, and exercise is something she simply doesn’t make time for on her own. Aside from school and her friends, Renée has two other major interests. The first of these is the communal obsession known as SOTF-TV. Renée follows the show, fascinated by the way people react under pressure. She maintains a generally optimistic view of the world, and sees SOTF-TV as one of the few remaining places where heroes can shine. She tends to be very vocal about her disgust for players. She hasn't ever really considered the implications of the fact that the heroes usually die too. Her other hobby is working with computers. Renée has spent some time getting to know her way around PCs, and, while she knows nothing about programming, hacking, or computer languages, she is still more technically adept than many of her classmates, and, for that matter, some of the faculty. She’s the person who knows how to turn autocorrect off on Microsoft Word, which transitions work most smoothly in Powerpoint, and how to get to the command prompt (and, for that matter, what it does). Renée’s overall personality is sunny, energetic, and cheerful. Part of this may come form the fact that she abuses caffeine, downing energy drinks and coffee to keep herself going when homework loads mount and exams loom. Even with her stress, though, she manages to remain remarkably emotionally stable. Advantages: Renée is well-liked by a good portion of the school, and is an effective leader when in a position of authority. She’s used to keeping exhaustion at bay. She’s also intelligent and fairly well versed in SOTF-TV. Disadvantages: Renée is small and weak. Pretty much any of her classmates could overpower her in a physical confrontation. She has had issues with the most popular members of the Silver Dragon population in the past, and is unlikely to get along well with them in a more dangerous setting. Renée also has something of a hero complex, believing that the path to success is through morally correct actions, and that people who commit bad acts will get their comeuppance. This, combined with her penchant for trying to help weaker people out, could lead her into some very unfortunate situations. Designated Number: White Team no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: Straight Razor Conclusion: Renée may not have much of a weapon, but she's got her brains to lead her team into playing smart. Time can only tell how smart. Mentor's Comment: Renée's exactly what a team needs: a typical headstrong heroine and leader. Almost like a royal princess. Speaking of princesses.... The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Natalie "Nate" Chauncey 'Collected Weapons: '''Straight Razor (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Peter Campbell, Mason Ross 'Enemies: 'Natalie "Nate" Chauncey '''Mid-game Evaluation: Renee woke up in the open plains, where she met Peter Campbell. Neither of them intended to play, so they formed an alliance and discussed about their situation. When they were about to leave Timothy Walker and Kathy Clements arrived there. Timothy was on her team, so the four of them decided to be friendly to each other. When Timothy revealed that they were planning to go to the hotel, Renee suggested avoiding the hotel and going to the ski resort instead, which the four of them did. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Renée, in chronological order Pregame: *Fate Bash *Rescue Mission SOTF-TV: *Man, I Hate Poke Wars *Whatcha Gonna Do *Finding Purpose *Wrong Direction *Siberian Breaks *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Renée. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters